Creating a World
Creating Your First World So you want to start taking on the world of Minecraft? Then follow the instructions below and begin your journey. Getting to the Create World Page The first step to creating a new world is getting to the "Create World" screen. In order to get there, click "Singleplayer." The "Singleplayer" screen will show a list of all of your worlds. To enter one, select it by clicking on it, and then click "Play Selected World." If your new to Minecraft and haven't created a world yet, simply press "Create New World" World Settings Once at the "Create New World" screen, you can name you new world and change the gamemode. Changing the Gamemode To change the gamemode, you simply click on "Gamemode" and it will cycle through them. Each gamemode has a small description under it. For a more in depth description, visit the Gamemodes page. More World Settings Clicking on the "More World Settings" button will bring you to some of the more in depth settings for your world. Some of these settings include the Seed of your world, your World Type, Cheats. and a Bonus Chest. Seed Every time you create a new world, your computer generates the terrain, structures, and any loot in the area. By putting a seed in the designated box, it loads in a specific world. You can get this seed by searching it online, checking your old worlds, or just trying one at random. Leaving this box empty will generate a random world. World Type By default, Minecraft worlds spawn in with tons of biomes and hundreds of blocks spread out across the land, forming mountains, deserts, caves, and many other cool structures. This world spawn can be altered by the World Type feature. Simply clicking on it will cycle through the different options. Default The default world type is ideal for the basic Minecraft survival experience.It includes every kind of biome, all spread out across the land. It also includes villages, and other randomly spawning structures. On top of this, most features in the "Custom" world type are included in default. Superflat The superflat world type is ideal for many Creative builders. It gives a flat canvas for you to build on. By default, the superflat world has 1, layer of grass, 2 layers of dirt, and 1 layer of bedrock, but this can be customized in the presets menu or by removing layers (Options may vary in future versions) Large Biomes Large Biomes is pretty self explanatory. Default world type, but will larger biomes. This generally isn't very useful, but if you need a lot of 1 biome, or just want a different survival experience, Large Biomes is for you. AMPLIFIED AMPLIFIED is basically a weird version of Minecraft. The AMPLIFIED world type include massive hills, and a much more extreme survival experience. Keep in mind that the AMPLIFIED experience required a "beefy computer" and can lag at times. Custom World WIP Cheats Toggling cheats on allows the user to input commands. Commands can do many things, from giving you an item to changing your gamemode to teleporting around, cheats make the Minecraft experience much more enjoyable. For a list of some of the basic Minecraft commands, type /help in your chat. Bonus Chest Sometimes the beginning of your Minecraft survival journey can be difficult, or just annoying. Hate having to punch those trees to get wood at the beginning, don't fear. Toggling the Bonus Chest feature spawns a bonus chest near spawn. It holds random basic items, such as some food, wooden or stone tools, and a few building blocks. Makes sure you mine the chest and its torches because, hey, free stuff. The Final Step Now that you've modified all the basic settings, your ready to create your world. Simply press, "Create New World" to begin